unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Final Spaghetti: Da Prequel
Main Characters * Gay Luigi * Mario * Sanic * Weegee Npc's * Adolf Hitler * Aladdin * Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax) * Anger (Inside Out) * Arthur * Barry B. Benson * Bert (Sesame Street) * Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Birdie (Mc Donalds) * Bonzi Buddy * Bowser * Brain Griffin (Family Guy) * Buff Riku * Captain Falcon * Care Bear * Carl (Jimmy Neutron) * Carlos (Magic School Bus) * Caspear * Cat Mario * Caveman Spongebob * Celeste (Huniepop) * Charizard * Chowder * Chuck E Cheese * Conker * Cory Baxter * Cranky Kong * Daffy Duck * Daisy * Danny Phantom * Diddy Kong * Dipper Pines * Disgust (Inside Out) * Doge * Donald Trump * Donkey Kong * Dr. Mario * Duck Hunt * Dwanye Johnson * Eggman * Emp Lemon * Ernie (Sesame Street) * Falco * Fennekin (Pokemon) * Flapjack * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * Fred Flinstone * Gabe Newell * Game and Watch * Ganon * Greninja * Grimace * Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) * Gru (Despicable Me) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Hamburglar (Mc Donald's) * Hannah (Scary Godmother) * Homer Simpson * Isabelle (Animal Crossing) * Issac * Jack (The Nutshack) * Jeffy (SML) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Jigglypuff * Jimmy Neutron * Joy (Inside Out) * Judy Neutron * Kermit the Frog * Kid Icarus * King Dedede * Kyanna (Huniepop) * Lanky Kong * Larry (Spongebob) * Leafeon (Pokemon) * Link * Lion (Steven Universe) * Lucario * Lucas * Luigi * Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) * Marth * Mega Man * Mermaid Luigi * Meta Knight * Mike (Monster's Inc) * Momo (Huniepop) * Mona Lisa * Mordecai * Morty Smith * Mr. Krabs * Mr. Meeseeks (Rick and Morty) * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Nicki Minaj * Nintendo Switch Dog * Nyan Cat * Obama * Oscar (Shark Tale) * Pac Man * Patrick * Peach * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Peashooter * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Peter Griffin * PewDiePie * Phil Matibag (The Nutshack) * Pikachu * Pikmin * Pit * Rayquaza (Pokémon) * Reggie * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Rigby * ROB * Ronald McDonald * Rosalina * Rotten Robbie (Lazy Town) * Samus * Scooby Doo * Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) * Shrek * Shulk * Silver * Sniper (TF2) * Squirrel Boy * Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) * Soldier (TF2) * Sonic * Sonichu * Spongebob * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * Super Minecraft Kid * Tails * Thomas the Tank Engine * Toad * Toon Link * Tony the Talking Clock (DHMIS) * Toriel (Undertale) * Twinkie the Kid * Villager * Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Wario * Whisper (Pokemon) * Wii Fit Trainer * Woomy (Splatoon) * Wreck it Ralph * Zelda * Zygarde (Pokemon) * Zoidberg (Futurama) Iteams * Bacon * Banana * Cactus * Christmas Tree * Cookie * Cola Cola * Companion Cube (Portal) * Diet Coke * Dollar * Dorito * Fork * Grenade * Gun * Hamburger * Jiggy (Banjo Kazooie) * Knife * Lays Chip * M&M * Mountain Dew * Oreo * Pineapple * Pokeball * Red Flower * Ring * Skateboard * Snicker * Sprite * Submarine * Taco * Watermelon * Yoshi Egg Enemies * Big Boo * Boo * Creeper * Dog * Goomba * Hamster * Minion * Pink Ghost * Red Ghost * Shy Guy * Spider * Trash Ghost * Zombie * Zubat Worlds World 1: Bikini Bottom (Boss: Robotic Plankton) * Overworld (Music) * Flintstones Village (Music) * Shopping Mall (Music) * Krusty Krab (Music) * Ghost Mansion (Music) * Chum Bucket (Music) World 2: Easter Island (Boss: El Macho) * Overworld (Music) * Marzipan City (Music) * DK Island (Music) * Rice FIelds (Music) * Land of Zill (Music) * El Macho Lair World 3: Mushroom Land (Boss: Bowser) * Subway (Music) * Super Market (Music) * Spring dale (Music) * Mushroom Kingdom (Music) * Paris (Music) * Koopa Tribe Village (Music) World 4: Wizard World (Boss: Voldemort) * Overworld (Music) * Filipino's (Music) * Hogwarts (Music) * Naboo (Music) * Fairy World (Music) * Voldemort Lair (Music) World 5: Pac Land (Boss: Lord Betrayus) * Overworld (Music) * 8Bit Kingdom (Music) * Spiral Mountain (Music) * Your Side - Earthbound (Music) * Bird Island (Music) * Lord Betrayus Castle World 6: TV Universe (Boss: Dillian the Hacker) * Kitchen Show (Music) * Pirate Ship Show (Music) * Rock Solid (Music) * Poke Center (Music) * Garfield's House (Music) World 7: '''Death Star (Boss: Spaghetti Monster) * Overworld (Music) * Sonic Store '''World 8: Family Guy Dimension (Boss: Seth McFarland) * Overworld (Music) * Beach City (Music) * Seth McFarland Castle (Music) Soundtrack * Main Menu * Warp Zone * Robotic Plankton Boss * El Macho Boss * Bowser Boss * Voldemort Boss * Lord Betrayus Boss * Dillian the Hacker Boss * Spaghetti Monster Boss * Seth MacFarland Boss * Victory * Credits * Pause Screen * Game Over Trivia * There are 619 copies for this game * Youtube, Tumblr, and Twitch sponsored this game. Capcom was the developer for this game, Microsoft was the producer for this game, Nintendo was the publisher for this game. The Vinesauce group were the composer for this game, Disney was the director for this game, and Reddit promoted the game. Category:Shames